Великая война
Великая война — вооружённый конфликт между двумя противоборствующими сторонами, охвативший целый мир и длившийся пять лет, в котором Эльфегорт, Вельзения и Джакоку сражались против Объединённого Государства Эвиллиос и Объединённых Государств Маистьи. Великая война refers to the conflict fought between the allied nations of Elphegort, Beelzenia, and Jakoku and the Union State of Evillious and United States of Maistia. Fought across the entire world, the struggle continued to escalate for over five years. History История Origins Предпосылки Основная статья: Leviantan Civil War Main Article: Leviantan Civil War В августе EC 983 процветающая в стенах Бюро темной звезды ОГЭ коррупция вызвала народные беспорядки в Левианте, которые вскоре переросли в гражданскую войну. Во время народного восстания Немезида Судо убила председателя Верховного Суда Галлериана Марлона, за что была арестована властями ОГЭ. В то же время, партия Тасана начала набирать силу в Эльфегорте. In retaliation to the corruption plaguing the USE Dark Star Bureau, fighting broke out within Levianta in August of EC 983 and escalated into full civil war. During the conflict, Supreme Court Director Gallerian Marlon was killed within his home and the perpetrator, Nemesis Sudou was arrested by USE authorities. In the wake of the failing Union State of Evillious, the Tasan Party began to rise to power within Elphegort. Позже Немезиду Судо помиловали и отпустили из тюрьмы, и в EC 989 её избрали заместителем председателя партии Тасана. После таинственного исчезновения лидера партии Гаммона Окто, Немезида заняла его место. В EC 993 партия пришла к власти в Эльфегорте, получив поддержку как внутри страны, так и за рубежом, после чего Судо получила неограниченную власть и стала диктатором.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Nemesis Sudou was later pardoned and released from prison. Soon after, in EC 989, the Tasan party gave her the seat of vice party leader by popular vote. After the party leader, Gammon Octo, mysteriously disappeared, Nemesis became the new leader. With Nemesis and the party gaining support both domestically and abroad, the Tasan party took power in Elphegort in EC 993. Afterwards, Nemesis established herself as dictator of Elphegort and gained absolute political power.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Invasion Вторжение Вскоре армия Эльфегорта вторглась в Республику Люцифению по приказу Судо. Зелёную страну немедленно исключили из состава ОГЭ, но вторжение продолжилось, и после полного захвата Люцифении Эльфегорт, Вельзения и Джакоку создали военный блок. Shortly after, Nemesis ordered the Elphegort military to invade the Lucifenian Republic. Elphegort was then immediately expelled from the USE in retaliation for the violation. Elphegort’s invasion continued unimpeded by the sanction. Once the Green Country gained complete control of Lucifenia, it joined in a military alliance with Beelzenia and Jakoku. Под командованием Марлона и Божественной Левианты армия ОГЭ планировала осаду Эльфегорта. Весь мир оказался втянутым в противостояние, когда Джакоку объявила войну ОГМ в ответ на выражение поддержки ОГЭ. Вскоре ОГЭ начало наступать на Эльфегорт и отвоевывать части Люцифении.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Led by forces in Marlon and Divine Levianta, the USE army planned a large-scale siege strategy against Elphegort. The neutral United States of Maistia then declared its support for the USE and its member nations. In response, Jakoku declared war on Maistia shortly after and the fighting expanded across the entire planet. The USE army launched its counterattack against Elphegort and began retaking ground in Lucifenia.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Punishment Воздаяние Немезида приказала разработать новое оружие, получившие имя «Воздаяние», чтобы остановить осаду. Опытный образец испытали в EC 998The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet — Timeline в Лесу тысячелетнего древа, что полностю уничтожило лес.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Suffering under the siege, Nemesis ordered the development of a new weapon to combat the threat, dubbing it «Punishment». With the absolute ruler spearheading the project, a prototype was developed.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet In EC 998,The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet — Timeline the Punishment prototype was tested in the Millennium Tree Forest, resulting in the entire forest completely obliterated by the terrifying device.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet После успешных испытаний Воздаяние использовали против ОГМ, что опустошило весь континент Маистьи, после чего оружие уничтожило Джакоку, союзника Эльфегорта, из-за ошибки в управлении. Когда армия ОГЭ освободила Люцифению,The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet — Timeline бессчётные Воздаяния ударили по всему Эвиллиосу и резко завершили всемирную войну, разрушив Третий период.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue Afterward, Punishment was fired upon the United States of Maistia, decimating the entire Maistia continent. Due to a misconfiguration in the aiming of the weapon, it destroyed Elphegort’s ally, Jakoku, immediately after. Shortly after the USE army successfully liberated Lucifenia,The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet — Timeline countless Punishments were fired upon the entirety of Evillious, resulting in the destruction of the Third Period and bringing the worldwide war to an abrupt conclusion.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue Aftermath Последствия После разрушения Третьего периода все души вернулись в Райский двор, но вскоре Адский двор начал набирать силу и сливаться с периодом, затягивая души обратно. В то время Сикл, в надежде переменить соотношение сил, заручился поддержкой духа Аллена Авадонии.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue After the destruction of the Third Period, all the souls within it initially returned to the Heavenly Yard to live in their afterlives. Due to the imbalance of power between the Heavenly and Hellish Yard, however, the Hellish Yard achieved dominance over the Third Period and the souls were drawn back down as the two planes began to merge. Planning to turn the balance of power, the god of the Heavenly Yard began preparing for a countermeasure with the cooperation of the spirit of Allen Avadonia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Prologue Civilian Perception Мнение граждан В целом, жители ОГЭ и Маистьи осуждали вторжения Эльфегорта в Республику Люцифению, что послужило причиной изгнания Зелёной страны из объединённого государства. Нейтральные поначалу ОГМ выразили поддержку действиям ОГЭ и позже были втянуты в войну государством Джакоку.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Following Elphegort’s initial invasion of the Lucifenian Republic, the USE and Maistia as a whole were opposed to the illegal action, resulting in Elphegort’s expulsion from the union state. Likewise, the neutral Maistia gave its support for the USE’s cause in the war and joined in the fighting after Jakoku pulled them into the conflict.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение * Скорее всего, прообразом Великой войны послужила Вторая мировая война: страны Третьего периода, которые имеют схожие с реальными странами черты, исполняют подобные им роли в ходе войны. * Скорее всего, использование Воздаяния в конце Великой войны — отсылка к атомным бомбардировкам Японии под конец Второй мировой войны. * The war is likely inspired by World War II, with the warring parties resembling their real world counterparts and sharing similar roles in the conflict. * The use of Punishment to end the war is likely inspired by the atomic bomb created by the United States military and first used against Japan to end World War II. Appearances Появления * Master of the Hellish Yard (song) (first appearance) (первое появление) * Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) (mentioned only) (только упоминание) * The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) * Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (mentioned only) (только упоминание) References Источники en:Great War es:Guerra Mundial Категория:События Категория:Война